When Alice gets her way
by love for edward
Summary: What happens when jasper gets horny and decides to use his powers? What does alice do? And how does Rose play into this? contains slight lemons. My friend mainly wrote this.


When Alice gets her way

(Jpov)

"Alice, baby please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Use your fucking hand!"

"I want your hand!"

"Jasper I said no… Oh god not again!"

For one week I have been deprived. Talk about being fucking blue balled. All because Alice is having these fucking visions of Edward and Bella fucking all the god damn time. If I don't get my release soon I'm going to explode. And not the way I'd like to.

(Apov)

The vision was finally ending when I felt it. All of sudden there was this major wave of, well, ecstasy. I wanted him, and I wanted him now. "Jasper, you didn't?"

"Hmm?" He said with that guilty little smirk plastered on his face.

"What the fuck! Are you….oh god! Oh my uhhh!"

"Is that still a no?" He said tracing circles on my thigh, which was now tangible since I couldn't help but spread my legs.

"I fucking… Oh god…Hate you…Oh fuck…"

"In a minute, let me enjoy watching you squirm first"

I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. Jasper had never done this unless we were already going at it and he wanted to make it more pleasurable for me. I mean after all he can feel what I feel.

I wanted so bad to be angry with him. But all I felt was immense pleasure. I couldn't help but moan and beg for some type of release.

"Jasper… Please… Oh… Mmm… I… I need you!"

"Do you now?" He said. I could just hear the smile in his voice. The cocky "I told you so" was so evident. His breath was warm and moist. I could feel it on my neck as he slowly placed open mouth kisses all over it.

Shivers of pleasure were whipping through me. And somehow, they all went to one area. That one little spot that he had yet to touch.

It was pure torture. His soft kisses on my neck turned into nibbles and I could feel the venom from his mouth making my skin tingle. The tingling sensation from the venom always made it so much better when he went down on me. Fuck I just made it worse, now there were scenarios playing in my head and I wanted them so bad. Why did he have to tease me so.

(Jpov)

She looked so sexy just lying there taken over by the waves of pleasure. I could spend an eternity watching her beg for me. As I let another wave of pleasure wash over her she did something unexpected, she jumped up and tackled me onto our bed. I tried to use my weight to flip us so I was on top but every move I made she counteracted.

(Apov)

I can't believe I didn't think of this before, I can see the future for gods sake. I should have seen this coming. But now I had him, I was in control and he could control my emotions but I could see his plans and stop him.

"Jazz, you've been a bad boy. Do you know what I do to bad boys?"

"No" he said in a slightly frightened voice. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe this" I said as I lifted his shirt and started planting kisses at the hem of his designer jeans.

"Fuck" He moaned, obviously taken back by my sudden act of dominance. But I needed to kick it up a notch. I had to show him that in the end, I always get my way.

"You like that?" I knew what this was doing to him. I could see that pain and pleasure in his eyes.

"Yes… Oh god yes!"

I sat up and stared to slowly undo his pants. I could feel his pulsing cock through his pants and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

I pulled off his pants leaving him in just his boxers. I bent down and put my mouth right above it. I breathed heavily so that he could feel my warm breath.

"God! Ugh! Stop teasing! Fucking take it in your mouth!"

I couldn't help it anymore. I needed him just as much as he needed me. I ripped off his boxers and paused just long enough to marvel at the magnificent sight in front of me. He was huge.

I wrapped my lips around his length and started to suck. He tasted so good that I started to suck harder and move faster.

"God! Fuck yeah! Suck it harder!"

His hand found his way to my head and started to guide it. I took it in as far as my mouth would allow. I felt his dick get tighter and I knew he was going to blow soon.

I released it out of my mouth and with a plop it smacked against his tight abs.

"Fuck! I was right there! Why did you stop?"

"I need you in me now!"

(Rpov)

I understand the intense need for sex but fuck! C'mon. This wasn't fair; everyone was getting it on but me. Emmett went hunting, Carlisle was at work, Esme was remodeling Edward and Bella's new house and I was stuck at home having to hear the pixie fuck my "brother"!

"Can you two be any fucking louder!" I said as I walked in on their little scene. All I got was two very shocked expressions. No one in this family had ever interrupted a couple until now.

"R..r..Rose what are you doing in here?" Alice said completely in shock.

"Umm well, I don't know actually" I said as I realized I didn't even come in here with a plan, it had been a complete whim.

"Well you could always join." Jasper said jokingly.

"You're funny." I said as Alice began to stand and walk towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked Alice very nervously.

"Acting on impulse." She said in a very seductive voice.

I had backed up into the wall and now had nowhere to go. Alice had me cornered and I had never seen her do something like this before. I have never been one to freak but I was now. Alice had walked excruciatingly slow towards me dragging out every step along with the suspense and now she was standing inches from my face.

"Rose, don't be so nervous, I wont bite…hard" Alice said in that same seductive voice she used before.

Her line was very cliché but it still gave me shivers. And then I felt her. She leaned in kissing my neck. I was so shocked I couldn't move. Jasper sat there watching his girl feeling me up. He seemed just as shocked as I was but he did nothing to stop Alice.

"Rose, calm down, just let yourself feel it." She said as her hand slid up my shirt cupping my breast.

I stuttered something resembling an ok before moaning from the sudden wave of ecstasy that came over me. Alice didn't stop she continued to knead my breasts and then Jasper came over and pulled off my shirt while Alice kept busy on my chest. He took a minute to stare before tearing off my bra giving Alice even more access, which she happily welcomed, by taking my right nipple into her mouth.

I was nervous, wondering if Jasper would actually try to have sex with me. I could only imagine my bears response to knowing his girl slept with his "brother". All at once my worry disappeared and I felt reassured. But I knew this was because of Jaspers gift and it shouldn't be trusted.

"Don't worry," Jasper said reassuringly, "I wont touch you, I am simply helping Alice. And for your participation I will allow Emmett to have the same opportunity with you and Alice."

Jasper bent down and began undoing my pants while Alice came up from her place at my chest and began kissing me with so much intensity I couldn't help but moan and wrap my arms around her. Her hands were all over me and then all at once I felt Jasper pull my jeans and panties down and off my body. Insecurity struck me when I realized Jasper had full view of me now.

"Jasper, I think your work here is done, why don't you go over there and you can watch." Alice said very matter of factly.

He did as told and Alice turned back to me and pushed me onto her bed. She crawled on top of me and began kissing her way down from my neck to my center. I gasped as she began eating me out.

Her tongue was so skillful, very different than when Emmett would go down on me. She grabbed my hips tight and pulled me even closer to her mouth. Her tongue did motions across my clit that made me want to scream. And with every minute she got better and I got closer to my release. All at once she stopped leaving me awestruck.

"Wait, what are you doing, why did you stop?"

And without an answer she quickly slipped two fingers into me.

"God Rose your so wet!" She said with satisfaction in her voice.

Then she slipped in another finger and began pumping in and out, going faster each time. I was moaning uncontrollably from the sheer pleasure and after each moan Alice would go even faster and harder.

"Fuck!" I screamed feeling my release coming.

Finally she pumped into me a few more times before I came all over her hand. My breathing was jagged and strained as I came down from my wonderful high and when I looked over I saw Alice with a pleased smirk on her face as she said "Was that what you had in mind?"


End file.
